


Lettera dal passato

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Cuore d'artista [3]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Introspection, Missing Scene, Sad, Slice of Life, Songfic, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 02:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Tony trova una lettera scritta da Steve durante la guerra e dedicata proprio a lui, non ancora nato, ossia 'il figlio di Howard'.L’ho scritta sulle note di Dove si va dei Nomadi.





	Lettera dal passato

Lettera dal passato

Tony carezzò il braccio metallico di FerroVecchio, gli sorrise piegando il capo.  
"Ti faccio venire a prendere tra due giorni e ci rivediamo a New York, mnh?" chiese.  
FerroVecchio sollevò il braccio, lo ruotò e fece girare su se stessa la mano con tre dita. Tony diede una leggera pacca, si voltò e scavalcò dei residui di intonaco misti a calcinacci.  
"Fai ristrutturare tutto J, la casa potrebbe servirmi" disse.  
Camminò accanto a dei fili, poggiò una mano sui uno dei grossi tubi al centro della stanza e fece leva scavalcandolo con un salto.  
"Devo far trasferire anche le casse con i materiali forniti dallo S.H.I.E.L.D., signore?" domandò Jarvis.  
Tony si voltò guardando la cassa dal lato opposto del tubo, strinse le labbra osservando la cinepresa vicino la cassa e sospirò scutendo il capo. Si avvicinò ad una seconda cassa accanto a lui, si chinò osservando dei progetti su carta blu.  
"Suppongo che Nicky potrebbe Schiantarmi con lo sguardo per molto meno".  
Si sporse in avanti, spostò due progetti, tre quaderni e cinque giornali. Vide una lettera, la sollevò osservando la cassa di sotto e sbuffò lasciando l'oggetto che ricadde dalla parte del destinatario. Tony inarcò un sopracciglio prendendo la lettera e se la rigirò tra le mani.  
< Al figlio di Howard Stark > lesse mentalmente.  
Assottigliò le labbra fino a farle sbiancare, sfregò i denti tra loro e la accartocciò. Si alzò, si guardò intorno avanzando verso la parete semi-distrutta e strinse la lettera nel pugno. Si sedette sulla poltroncina vicino ad un tavolinetto con cinque bottiglie e un bicchiere, si chinò e aprì il pugno osservando la carta riprendere forma liscia.  
< Dal... Capitano Rogers? > lesse.  
Si morse il labbro, strappò la busta aprendo la lettera e si poggiò con la schiena alla poltrona; tenne il foglio con due mani davanti a sé.  
< Sai, scriverti una lettera non è una cosa facile, ma potrei non averne di nuovo la possibilità. Tuo padre è l'amico per cui sono in questa guerra, che mi ha lasciato qui solo e temo che tra alcool, donne e vizi possa non essere un buon padre. I miei stivali sono sporchi di sangue e ho capito che gli ideali qui hanno lasciato il posto a un giro soldi > lesse.  
Tony piegò la schiena in avanti, accavallò le gambe poggiandoci il foglio e strinse le labbra.  
"Beatà ingenuità. Come ci fossero mai stati ideali" borbottò.  
Allungò la mano verso il tavolinetto, afferrò il bicchiere e ne bevve tre sorsi finendo metà del liquido.  
"Devo dire che vederla rinnegare le idee che erano sue appena due anni fa è sempre strano, signore" rispose Jarvis.  
Tony soffiò aria dal naso sogghignando, scosse il capo e poggiò il bicchiere sul tavolinetto, tornò a guardare la lettera.  
< Sono nemici e mi ripeto fino alla nausea le regole che mi sono state impartite: Nessuna pietà per il nemico, obbedire sempre e solo agli ordini e mostrarsi forti in battaglia. Eppure nessuno riesce a togliermi la convinzione che quello che macchia le mie mani è solo sangue innocente. In fondo non sono io il colpevole? Non posso mostrare il mio ribrezzo. Lui è lì, il motivo che mi spinge ad andare avanti. Tutte le notti torno vivo alla branda solo per sentire Howard dirmi: "Hai combattuto bene" o addirittura "Sei stato il migliore, non hanno potuto niente". Sappi che tuo padre è così, ti può elevare al cielo o farti sentire una nullità; ma vivrai sempre e solo per il suo sorriso > lesse.  
Tony ringhiò, fece una smorfia e buttò in terra il foglio. Lo schiacciò sotto la scarpa calpestandolo fino a sentire la carta stridere, si sporse e scosse il capo; allungò il braccio oltre il bicchiere prendendo la terza bottiglia sulla sinistra, per metà piena. Se la portò alle labbra e bevve allargando le gambe, del liquido ambrato gli colò lungo il mento bagnando il pizzetto. Sentì un fruscio, abbassò la bottiglia e la testa, socchiuse gli occhi osservando FerroVecchio porgergli il foglio stropicciato. Ringhiò, si alzò e agitò la mano libera stringendo la bottiglia.  
"Non ho intenzione di leggere nemmeno un'altra mezza riga di una lettera di un soggetto simile" disse, con tono duro.  
Fece tre passi avanti, calciò una scatoletta facendola cadere di lato con un tonfo e girò su se stesso.  
"Crede di essere l'unico bastardo al mondo ad aver fatto delle guerre?" ringhiò.  
Alzò la mano, bevve altri due sorsi dalla bottiglia con gli occhi chiusi e sospirò riaprendoli. Si mosse di lato, inciampò in una delle scatole e riprese l'equilibrio barcollando.  
"Arrogante menefreghista egocentrico, lui è l'unico che conosce davvero mio padre, giusto?" chiese, il tono leggermente stridulo.  
Allargò le braccia, agitò la bottiglia e camminò in avanti.  
"Crede di essere l'unico nell'Universo ad avere qualche problema, piccolo adolescente senza...".  
Si voltò di scatto battendo il fianco contro la scrivania, il vecchio reattore ARC rotolò cadendo ai suoi piedi e Tony abbassò il capo. Sospirò, lo raccolse e lo guardò.  
"... cuore" soffiò.  
Chiuse gli occhi, sbuffò, mise il reattore sulla scrivania; riaprì gli occhi poggiando la bottiglia vuota dietro di sé. Camminò, strappò la lettera dalla mano metallica di FerroVecchio e si sedette, socchiuse gli occhi che brillarono.  
"La prossima lagna da adolescente e lancio un bel Raggio Congelante a tutti membri dello S.H.I.E.L.D., così imparano a regalarmi certe cose" disse, con tono minaccioso.  
Stese il foglio, si piegò in avanti e tornò a leggere.  
< Mi chiedo se quando vinceremo definirò questo vittoria e non massacro. Sto scrivendo da un locale distrutto. Bucky è morto, ho sempre pensato che ci sarebbe stato. Dovevo smettere di farmi proteggere da lui. Mi riportava in branda come un bambino, mentre io sono il capitano, sarebbe dovuto essere il contrario. Attaccheremo di notte, nessun onore per dei topi come noi. E intanto fuori una donna grida per la morte di suo figlio, un'altra esplosione di morte lo ha falciato, l'ho visto entrando. In fondo, vivere da queste parti è come tirare a sorte. Se mai sopravviverò, te lo prometto, saprò vederti crescere... > lesse.  
Tony inspirò, espirò e chiuse gli occhi.  
< Saprò vederti crescere... > pensò.  
Sentì FerroVecchio sibilare, alzò lo sguardo e vide la seconda metà del braccio metallico oscillare a destra e sinistra, la mano con tre dita roteò su se stessa due volte e il robot emise tre bip. Tony sfregò i denti tra loro, sentiva le tempie pulsare e la gola secca.  
"E va bene, finisco" borbottò.  
Lisciò più volte il foglio, si morse il labbro.  
" _Ma_  dopo questa roba, lo scudo e il reattore finiscono nell'inceneritore senza un bip" disse.  
Riabbassò il capo, tese gli angoli della lettera e tornò a guardarla.  
< Dovrei difendere la mia mente, ma combattere i mostri che genera il mio cervello è più difficile ora che non riesco più a sorprendermi della pazzia che danza intorno a me. Tony, questa guerra non mi cambierà mai, perché per quanto tempo ci possa volere arriverò. Non so dove andrà la direzione della mia esistenza, ma ci sarò, se solo tu dimostrerai di volermi. Dimostrami che il tempo qui non è stato inutile. Sai... scrivere una lettera, non è mai stato facile > concluse.  
Sospirò sonoramente, osservò lo scudo disegnato a matita e ne toccò il bordo con l'indice. Si alzò, barcollò in avanti girando attorno a FerroVecchio e poggiò la lettera accando al reattor e alla bottiglia vuota sulla scrivania.   
"Falla bruciare. Anche il reattore, lo scudo, il filmato di mio padre e l'album di foto. Il resto fallo arrivare a New York entro una settimana. Chiaro?".  
Si passò la mano sul volto, strinse gli occhi e la portò tra i capelli castano scuro scompigliandoli.  
"Ne è sicuro, signore?" domandò Jarvis.  
Tony sbuffò, abbassò la mano e la infilò in tasca.  
"Ho smesso di credere che gli eroi vengano a salvarti, J" rispose.  
Camminò in avanti, diede due pacche a FerroVecchio e si girò; sogghignò.  
"Al massimo, se cercherò un super-eroe, posso sempre chiedere ad Iron Man" disse, con tono ironico.  
Passò lateralmente al tubo superando la porta, si voltò guardando il laboratorio e le iridi castano scuro si fecero leggermente liquide. Chiuse gli occhi, si voltò e li riaprì.  
< Se mai ti vedrò, Capitano, dovrai guadagnarti la tua tregua > pensò.  
S'infilò nell'ascensore, lo sentì salire con un lieve sibilo ed uscì.  
< Perché non avrai mai la pace che cerchi >.  
  
  



End file.
